In the related art, a device is known which determines whether the vehicle is in a stopping state or not on the basis of a pulse signal output from a wheel speed sensor (for example, see Patent Document 1). The device described in Patent Document 1 determines a stopping-beginning-reaching time for the vehicle to stop on the basis of the cycle of a pulse signal output from the wheel speed sensor and the presence/absence of the pulse signal. When the stopping-beginning-reaching time has elapsed with no pulse signal output from the wheel speed sensor for the stopping-beginning-reaching time, it is determined that the vehicle is in the stopping state.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-213670